The Empty Room
by RaspberryBloodTablets
Summary: A nightmare that Zero has after Yuuki tells Zero about Kaname's asking her to become a vampire.


Hi Everyone! This is a random VK oneshot I started in like... August of last year, and just finished today!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. It and all of it's characters belong to Matsuri Hino.

* * *

The Empty Room

-

-

-

**-[**Zero's Dream POV**]-**

**I open my eyes from darkness, to see blood all over my body. The most frightening thing about this is that the blood was not my own. I'm lying there, alone, in a long white hallway, but the white of the walls was barely visible. All I can see is blood. Blood everywhere.**

**I hear terrified screams echoing down the hallway.**

**There should be a door here, somewhere, right? I stand up and start running in the direction of the screams.**

**As much as I try to tell myself that it isn't true, I know that those horrified shrieks are coming from Yuuki.**

**I run faster.**

_**I promised that I would protect her, no matter what.**_

**Finally, after what seems like an eternity of running, I come to a door.**

**The screams intensify and I see crimson liquid dripping from underneath the door. **

**The door is locked, so I kick it as hard as I can, until the hinges break.**

**I enter the room, and see them there.**

**Yuuki, lying on the floor, is unconscious, all the blood drained from her body.**

**An inhuman shriek leaves my throat as I immediately lunge to kill the dark-shrouded figure standing over her, obviously the one who had done this to her.**

**I was sure it was Kuran. **_**That bastard had lost all self-control and killed Yuuki! I would make him pay!**_

**I grabbed the shoulder of the hooded figure and spun him around. The hood falls away, and my mirror image is staring back at me. His mouth drips with blood. **_**Her **_**blood, I can smell it.**

**For a minute, I'm so shocked I can hardly move. **_**What's happening...? Ichiru killed Yuuki!?**_

**"**_**Why did you do this!?**_**" I scream, wondering how this could have happened. **

_**Did Ichiru come here to kill me and avenge Shizuka...? Did Yuuki find out and try to stop him...?**_

**He stares at me, not answering. Finally, he whispers "Because I needed blood. I couldn't help myself."**

**I raise my Bloody Rose, all too ready to put an end to my own brother's life. **_**I'm not sure if I can do it...**_

_**Of course I can. He killed Yuuki. He has to pay.**_

**"Ichiru..." I manage to choke out, "When did you become...?"**

**"What do you mean **_**Ichiru**_**?" My brother asks. My brother, or so I thought.**

**He pulls down the neck of his cloak to reveal... A tattoo. Just like mine.**

**That's when I realize it. **_**This is **_**me**_**. I killed Yuuki.**_

**Then I heard her voice, echoing from behind me.**

**"Zero..."**

**I turn to look at Yuuki, in a long elegant bridal gown, stained with red. Her body is covered in dripping, crimson blood. A sea of bodies lie behind her.**

**She smiles to reveal two long, sharp fangs. She glares evenly with glowing red irises.**

**Then Kuran is there, with his arm around her. She looks at him and smiles like she did as a child, when I first met her.**

**"I love you... Kaname-sama."**

**He smiles down at her, then turns to glare at me. **

**Vampire-Yuuki turns to look at me, and she starts cackling.**

**"Welcome back, Zero."**

**-[**Zero's Waking POV**]**-

I wake up, panting, sweat covering my body. I'm on the small sofa outside the bathroom in the Headmaster's private quarters.

I look up to see Yuuki standing over me, her hair looking clean and freshly blow-dried.

"I _said_ welcome back to Earth, Zero. I'm done with the shower, so it's your turn now."

"Okay, okay. What's got you so upset?" I ask, standing up.

"I've been trying to wake you up for almost ten minutes now," Yuuki says, sounding irritated.

"Sorry," I say, turning and heading into the Headmaster's private bathroom.

---

-**[**General POV**]**-

Yuuki waited until Zero had closed the door and started his shower, before she leaned against the wall.

Looking sadly at the floor, she mumbled, "He must have been having nightmares again."

**{**The Empty Room/END**}**

**

* * *

**By the way, if anyone here is readng either _A Heart Like Winter _or _Ningyo Hime, _I'm very sorry, but I've been having problems with my account, and FF will not let me add any new chapters for the time being. Sorry!

~RaspberryBloodTablets (Massie)


End file.
